leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Maokai/Trivia
General * Maokai is voiced by Jay Preston. * Pre-V7.9, Maokai is voiced by . ** , , and are also voiced by the same voice actor. * He re-explores the treant theme of the cancelled champion . ** The plant-growing theme was re-explored by . * During development, he was called Maoki or Moakai. * Màokǎi kʰaɪ̯˨˩˦ (Hanzi: 茂凯 "excellent triumph") was named after Maokai Xiao (his concept artist).Maokai Xiao, the Twisted Treant from Old Chinese: ** 茂 "lush, thick" *mus, likely related to 冒 " " *muh > Mand. mào (also "hat" & 鍪 OC *mu > Mand. móu moʊ̯˧˥ "helmet"); *** If so, from root [http://stedt.berkeley.edu/~stedt-cgi/rootcanal.pl/etymon/2473 *r-məw] "covering, overcast".Schuessler, A. ABC Etymological Dictionary of Old Chinese, p. 376, 391 ** 凯 "to triumph < to be glad < to open up emotionally" *kʰəiʔ < 開 *kʰəi "to open"Schuessler. p. 330 < ST root [http://stedt.berkeley.edu/~stedt-cgi/rootcanal.pl/etymon/273 *ka] "opening" * Maokai's dance references the . * Tabs for and can be seen during Maokai's 'Art Spotlight'. * For Maokai's Visual Update, rooting was made to resemble '. Quotes * In the Brazilian server, Maokai has a quote referencing . * }} Might be a reference to ex-pro player TheOddOne who is known for popularizing Maokai jungle. Skins ; * He might be referencing the from . * Several can be seen in the background. ; ; * He references . * His splash artwork may have been inspired by the 2016 animated film . * One of the natives painting his fingers has a tattoo of the Summoner's Rift on his back. * His in-game models still resembles the native American themes originally present in the splash art. ; * He was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2011 along with: ** ** ** * He is impersonating a . * In the old , a hanged picture of the 2011 Snowdown Showdown login screen image can be seen. * A few things can be seen in the background: ** ** Two ** ** ; * He was released in celebration of Harrowing 2012 along with: ** ** ** ** ** *** He also celebrates the remake of the Twisted Treeline map along with: **** **** * He celebrates Harrowing 2012 by impersonating a . * His appearance might be a sign that he was consumed by the Black Mist. * He and were the first skins to have a respawn animation. ; * He was released in celebration of the 2014 FIFA World Cup along with: ** ** ** ** * He is a in the position. ; * He was released in celebration of April Fools' Day 2016 ( Day) along with: ** ** ** * He references the as well as Cody 'Elementz' Sigfusson (he 'named' him during his streams). ** His name is pun on and Maokai. * He is wearing a cat . ** Alongside , he has different themed for each of his chromas. *** Additionally, also matches the color of his . ; * He was unlocked by players who achieved Gold+ in Season 6 (2016). References Category:Champion trivia Category:2011 Snowdown Showdown Category:2012 Harrowing Category:2014 FIFA World Cup Category:2016 April Fools Day